I Miss Being Human
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: "You miss it don't you?" "Of course, I miss it! I miss it more than anything in the world!" What happens when Damon has someone who truly understands the secret he's held within him this whole time? Introducing Cassandra "Casey" Salvatore. Post-VD-2x12 after Damon Salvatore kills Jessica. LWD-AU. Plz R&R! A flashforward moment for the multi-chapter; "A Journey To Find A Lost Soul".


**"I Miss Being Human"  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries. It belongs to L.J Smith and the creators of the television show version (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

The female character was meant to be taken from a different show but since nothing much is reveal about her, she'll remain to be of my creation.

* * *

**Summary: **"You miss it don't you?" She whispered. "Of course, I miss it! I miss it more than anything in the world!" He shouted happens when Damon has someone who truly understands the secret he's held within him this whole time?

[Post-2x12 after Damon kills Jessica.] **AU-ish**

* * *

He hated it.

He hated how it was ripped away from him just when he was starting to open up to someone who could truly understand him.

All it took was one bite before everything was spiraling out of control.

She was helping him, she understood him. She was a part of the few that truly understood him down to his very core. He didn't have to fake anything with her; without even saying anything, she already knew along the lines of what he was thinking.

He would never understand how knowing her for only a short time would have her death causing him so much pain. He didn't want to imagine if it was Elena or his dear sister that had died in Rose's place because he knew that would easily have broken him down and he _would_ want to take his own life but her death was enough to make him go over the deep end, even for a little while.

***VD*VD*VD*VD*VD***

"You're not alone Damon. You'll never be alone as long as I'm here." The soft voice stated while he mindlessly walked into the living room of the boarding house and to the trolley that held his alcohol stash.

"It doesn't change anything Case. It will never be the same." Damon Salvatore retorted back glumly before gulping back his scotch as they both remained silent. He looked at the empty glass in his hands while the beautiful brunette with blue eyes watched him carefully, knowing full well what her brother was going through.

"You miss it don't you?" She couldn't help but whisper the question, but she knew he heard her even without his attention snapping to her as he gave her an incredulous look. He knew what she was referring to.

"Of course I miss it! I miss it more than anything in the world!" He couldn't help but shout at her before throwing his empty glass into the fireplace, shattering the cup into millions of pieces.

She was right in front of him in an instant, holding his face in her hands as she called for his attention.

"We haven't lost it Damon. It's still inside us." She stated softly but he could hear the conviction in her voice, the need to convince him of that fact but he wasn't having it.

"How could you say that? We're hunters Casey, predators of those that have blood pulsing through their veins. We can never be human, no matter how hard we try!" He protested as he tried to get out of her hold on his head but he had no luck, they were evenly matched in strength.

Her eyes widened at his statement but Cassandra Salvatore wasn't giving up. "Don't say that! You can't give up Damon, not after everything!" She argued but that only caused Damon to throw his arms up in frustration as he got loose.

"We've tried everything Casey!" He exclaimed as he looked into the fire. "Your grimoire even states that we can't unless we find our soulmates, so naturally we're screwed!" He huffed once the sad truth left his lips. They had tried everything and they have looked everywhere during their 145 years of immortality but nothing except for the _witchy_ loophole in the middle Salvatore's grimoire could say anything on the subject.

"We ARE still human! The fact that we just need blood to exist is the only difference." She shouted back since she still believed that they were human in every way that counted.

Damon turned to give her a sadden look. "The _only_ difference? Case, listen to yourself. We are deemed monsters of the night, beings with no souls-"

"We do have souls!" She interrupted her big brother, not wanting him to continue the list of names that have been associated with vampires for centuries.

He sighed. "No we don't."

She shook her head repeatedly. "The fact that you can feel is a sign that you do have a soul Damon Salvatore!" She marched up to him with determination in her blue eyes, taking his face in her hands once again.

He turned his face so that she couldn't see the anguish in his own blue eyes. "But I don't want to feel anymore Case, it's too much." He could barely swallow the lump in his throat as the very vivid memory of Rose was still present in his brain as well as the rejections he's faced from both the Petrova women. Being a vampire just had all the emotions heightened and he hated it, he just wanted to forget but he could never do that…not while he still remained a vampire.

She wrapped her arms around her brother's neck as she pulled him into a hug. "I know Damon, I get it but it's what makes us human, even if we physically aren't." She whispered into his ear as she tried to keep her voice from wavering. She knew exactly what he was going through to an extent; both having the urge to become human again as it was ripped away from them years ago.

He finally wrapped his arms around her to complete the hug, his head now resting on her shoulder. "I miss it Casey. I miss it so much." He confessed as a few tears escaped down his cheek and landing on her bare shoulder. He only let his guard down whenever it was just him and his little sister, knowing he didn't need words for her to understand. They knew each other inside and out.

She held back a sniffle as she too had tears running down her cheeks. "We'll get it back Damon, we will be human again." She promised as she silently vowed to herself that they will find their soulmates, so that they could be awarded with the gift of being deemed human once again.

* * *

**A/N #1: **When I saw ep. 2x12, I couldn't help but write something for it since it revealed so much for Damon but every time something came to mind, I couldn't get rid of my previous thoughts of Damon having a sister so I merged the two together. I intend to write a story later with the back story of Damon having a sister but it will be a crossover. So for now, this is just a one shot that was brought on by the inspiration that was of the _Vampire Diaries'_ episode 'The Descent'.

* * *

So in case you're wondering: _Cassandra 'Casey' Salvatore_ is Damon's half sister (through their father) who's 2-4 years younger than Damon (and 4-6 years older than Stefan) (her age hasn't been set yet) and she is a witch (through her mother). If I get the other story written, she would be the crossover character, for now she's an OC.

* * *

**A/N #2: **This may count as a disclaimer but any ideas of what it means to have a soul, was inspired by the show _Supernatural_.

**A/N #3: **I just want to say thanks in advance for reading this and I hope you guys leave a review for me =D I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

**UPDATE: **I just posted the story that this one shot is a future sneak peek of (I guess this new story would be considered a prequel to this one) but anyways, it's called **"A Journey To Find A Lost Soul" **and I hope you all check it out afterwards. THANKS AGAIN!

* * *

**Originally Published: **January 31, 2011

**Edited: **July 29, 2011


End file.
